In Memoriam
by Windpheonix
Summary: It doesn't matter when you leave, for you always leave too early. And now, they would continue in his stead, living their lives after his ideals, taking the best of his deeds and trying to live up to them.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own star wars and I make no money with this piece of fiction.**

It was a cold, rainy day that Ordo had lowered Kal Skirata into the moist earth of Mandalore.

The grave had been lined with fresh greens as his clan gave their goodbyes.

While most trailed off, searching the warmth and familiarity of the home, Ordo remained behind.

Besany stopped for a moment, giving him a tight hug. He held her close, savoring the warmth, wishing to keep her close forever, remembering Kal's hugs. It hurt, a stinging, pulling sensation in his chest, like hot iron. He didn't want to remember the warmth, the safety, but knew he needed to remember.

After a moment of stillness he released Besany, pulling back, wishing to be alone for a moment.

Ordo gave her a forced smile, tilting his head towards the clan house. He leaned on a tree, trying to get his bearing.

It was impossible.

Through all these years Kal had been there. From day one, the day where had rescued the Nulls from being reconditioned, their father had been there for them, unchanging, unwavering, at times unforgiving and menacing, pushing them through life without mercy, but always there.

He had been a safe place, a place to fall back to, to pause, regain ones bearings and to start anew.

He had always known what to do and while Ordo might have been afraid at times to admit his wrong doings, his faults, he had known that while Kal would went his anger, he would forgive and help his sons to set things right. It was frightening to accept that he would now been missing from their lives.

While Ordo and his brothers had stepped out of their fathers shadow over time, it had been comforting to know that he was always there, watching them proud of their accomplishments, ready to frown, scold and support them through all consequences.

It had always hurt to know he had disappointed his father, but facing his anger had been cleansing.

Once he had admitted to making a mistake, Kal vented his anger and had then gone to fixing things.

Rain trickled down the leaves, making Ordo pull up bhis shoulders, tucking his head closer to his chest.

It was frightening, it hurt to know he would never again be there to greet his son, bight and happy as they came back from their runs.

No more waking up at night, because Kal had checked in on his boys, the illness had made him restless right until in the last stages, it hadn't let him get up anymore. In these days his family had brought their lives to his bedside, keeping him close to them, while closing the thought of what and when out with closing Kal's door.

No more hair ruffling and warm hugs, no more sweet indulgence, unconditional love and parental devotion.

Ordo swallowed, trying to keep the burn in his eyes at bay. He pushed himself onto his feet, steering slow stepps towards his home, towards his family. Food and drinks awaited the grieving family.

It hurt, but it was time to move, _small stepps, _his father seemed to say.

_Small stepps, son. _It was Skirata's legacy that he would to carry on, keeping the clan together, keeping them safe from the empire and raising his family, giving on the Resol'nare to the next generation.

Light shone through the windows of his home. Ordo heared Kad laugh, too young to understand what had happened, and quickened his steps, eager to be out of the rain, feeling the need for the warmth of his family.

Through rain clouded windows he could see his family, sharing a meal and remembering, the pain there, but dulled by the presence of the youngest member of the clan.

Kal had been so proud of him, watching his very step, holding him close and teaching him the values of a true mando, repeating their beliefs every day, saying that one day he would understand the true meaning.

And now, they would continue in his stead, living their lives after his ideals, taking the best of his deeds and trying to live up to them.

Ordo reached the door, pushing the rough wood, slick from rain open and was greeted by the rich, spicy scent of Kal's favorite stew. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and caught Kad, as the boy flung himself into his arms, pressing the warm body close. As he straightened up, settling him on his hip, Besany smiled at him, eyes teary and red. She waved him over.

"Come, dinner is ready. We should eat together, just how he liked it."

He nodded, following her slowly he took in the sight of their clan. The rom was crowded tonight. Levet and his brothers had come down from the farm, Valon Vau and his Delta were there also, everyone who had been touched by Kal was there. Talking, sharing memories, mourning, celebrating the men, who had brought them together.

Ordo sat Kad down in his chair, squeezing onto the bench next to Besany. They also had been brought together by his father.

Aay'han, bittersweet moment of celebration and rememberance.

The next times would be hard, but they were together, raising the next generation, passing on what Kal had taught them, keeping his memory alive.

**A.N.:**

**Sorry for everyone who is waiting for a new chapter of Revelations, but exam time is crazy and I swear, Echo and Fives just don't want to be written right now. I think they are angry about the whole deception, but I am working on it.**

**Right now, this little plot bunny didn't want to stop nibbling at my heels. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
